


Perfection

by Alannah_6



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 01:36:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14226264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alannah_6/pseuds/Alannah_6
Summary: Tony's at a gala for some charity, he forgot the name but who cares it's not important. What's important is how he can sneak out without anyone noticing. Just as he's about to leave, he looks up to see Steve in his old army uniform and feels like time its self has slowed down because he has never seen such a beautiful man in his life.





	Perfection

Tony's at a gala for some charity, he forgot the name but who cares it's not important. What's important is how he can sneak out without anyone noticing. He doesn't really want to be there because none of the others are here so he has no one to talk to apart from the old farts that are here to socialize and give money so that they look good in the papers. He was the only Avengers here because Clint and Nat were on a "Top Secret" mission and Bruce just didn't want to come in case he hulked out by accident. Steve wasn't there when he was leaving for the gala, which was surprising. He usually saw Tony out, talking about new team strategies he had. 

After a few moments of looking around for an sneaky exit, Tony saw an opportunity to sneak out unnoticed when something drew his eyes to the top of the stairs. At the top of them, stood Steve in his old army uniform, looking around. Tony feels as though time it's self has stopped because he has never seen a more beautiful man in his life. He quickly weaves his way though the crowd, just as the music changes to a slow song, to Steve who has now made it to the bottom of the stairs, still looking around. Tony walks up to him and asks _"May I have this dance?"_.

Steve looked relieved to see Tony. _"I thought I would be too late"_ Steve whispers out, while taking Tony's hand _"I thought you would have been gone already"_ Steve say looking at Tony. _"You're lucky you came now because a few minutes later and I wouldn't have been"_ Tony says, placing his hand on Steve's back. _"I know I should have seen you out like I usually do but the thought of you all alone with these women around, flirting with you, made me angry so then I thought I'd surprise you" Steve says looking away from Tony's eyes, blushing."Consider me surprised, but Steve you don't have to worry about them because I'm all yours"_ Tony says before leaning into to kiss Steve's lips. _"Doesn't matter if the most beautiful, gorgeous woman or man comes up and flirts with me"_ Steve's hand tightens at the thought. _"Becauce all I would do is think about you, about your amazing body and your incredible di.."_ Tony says whispering the last part in Steve's ear but is cut off by a groan from the tall beautiful blonde.

 _"Tony you can't just say things like that in public! What if someone one hears?"_ Steve whispers, trying to be quiet. He keeps shifting his leg to cross it over his other one. _"Let them hear because then they will know I'm yours"_ Tony whispers back. _"Let's go home because I have to take care of my beautiful, gorgeous super soldier boyfriend because he has a impressively hard hard-on right now and it's pressing against my leg so come on soldier, let's blow this popcicle stand or I could blow you instead, if you want?"_

Steve's face turns bright red but his eyes light up like fireworks at the thought of it. _"Come on come on, let's get out of here before you rip my clothes off here and now"_ Tony says, dragging Steve towards the exit, to the car. _"When we get home, you're in for a treat!"_ Tony whispers into Steve's ear when they get into the car. Steve licks his lips and jumps forward, claiming Tony's lips. They make out in the back until Happy pulls up at the tower. They make it out of the car and up to their room before they rip each other's clothes off, as they have been told by Clint numerous times that it is mentally scarring his brain to see clothes in different places around the tower. When in their room, they take off each other's clothes and barely make it to the bed before they have sex an impressive amount of times. After sex, Steve falls asleep cuddling Tony. Tony looks at down at Steve in awe, watching him sleep and thinking to himself **"How someone who is pure perfection could love someone like him?"**. _"Go to sleep Tony, I can hear your bad thought going through your head"_ Steve says sleepily. He moves to look up at Tony. _"Sorry Steve, you know how I get"_ Tony says, moving to get down into the covers. _"I do and I wish you didn't think that way about yourself, your a beautiful man with a incredibly big heart and genius mind"_ Steve says while he snuggles back into Tony's body. So again he's back asleep and Tony isn't to far behind him, with a small smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it :)


End file.
